Ma vie chez les Maraudeurs
by Soso-Wolfy
Summary: Sophie, jeune française ordinaire est au travail, lorsque des bruits se font entendre dans la cave. Elle va voir ce qui se passe quand, tout à coup, elle se retrouve plongée dans le monde d'Harry Potter au temps des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Elle découvre le mystère qui l'entoure et surtout l'amour...


Chapitre 1

J'étais en train de faire un dossier comptable pour l'association pour laquelle je travaille. Il ne faisait pas très beau, alors, ce matin j'ai décidé de mettre mon écharpe Gryffondor, en rapport avec la saga Harry Potter dont je suis fan. J'écris et lis des fanfictions hp. Mes parents en ont marre que je reste presque tout le temps dans ma chambre, sur mon ordi à lire des fanfictions. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, ce qui fait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Oh ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Sophie Dubois, j'ai 19 ans, je suis française et j'habite à Nice. Une petite description physique. Je suis blonde, pas très grande (1 m 58), je ne suis pas trop grosse, enfin, je crois. Ma mère me dit tout le temps que je devrais perdre quelques kilos, pas beaucoup, mais quand même, 7 ou 8 kilos. Bon, passons. Je suis une fille qui est très timide, réservée, un peu fainéante sur les bords et mes parents se plaignent que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Je suis toujours dans mes pensées à m'imaginer la vie que j'aurai si j'étais un personnage d'Harry Potter. J'ai lu tous les livres au moins 3 fois chacun et vu tous les films. Mais, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter combien je suis une fan d'hp.

Donc, j'étais en train de travailler, quand un grand boum retentit dans la cave, me faisant sursauter. Je me levais alors de mon siège et me dirigeais vers la cave, qui émettait de plus en plus de bruit retentissant. Je descendis les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la salle sombre. Plus je me rapprochais, moins les bruits sourds s'entendaient. Quand, tout à coup, une lumière vive me fit fermer les yeux. Je me sentis comme aspirée puis projetée, j'hurlai. Soudain, je me sentis tomber, je m'attendais à un sol dur et froid. A la place, j'atterris sur un torse chaud et musclé. Des bras musclés et protecteurs m'entourèrent la taille. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais j'entendais des cris et des chuchotements autour de moi et du mystérieux inconnu sur lequel j'étais allongée. Je me concentrais alors sur les bras autour de moi, mais également sur les paroles.

\- Mais qui est-elle ? demanda une voix.

\- Vous avez vu comme elle saigne ? s'exclama une autre.

Quoi ? Je saigne ? Impossible, je n'ai mal nul part.

\- Elle respire ! Vite, il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et Rémus aussi, il a pris un sacré coup sur la tête tout de même.

Comment ça Rémus ? Je rêve ou quoi ?

Un bras étranger passa sous ma nuque et un deuxième sous mes genoux, m'arrachant au corps magnifiquement confortable sur lequel j'étais installée quelques secondes plus tôt. Aouch ! mais ça fait mal ! Je devais sûrement grimacer. Je me retrouvée plaquée contre un autre torse plus musclé que l'autre, moins chaud cependant et moins confortable. Je tournais la tête, toujours les yeux fermés, je me retrouvais la tête contre son cou.

Apparemment, je m'étais endormie dans les bras de cet inconnu ; puisque quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un lit moelleux. Je regardais paniquée où j'étais tombée.

\- Ah, tu es réveillée. Chuchota une voix d'homme.

Je tournais mon visage brusquement en direction de cette voix qui semblait envoûtante et chaleureuse, ce qui m'arracha un grimace. Dans le lit à côté du mien, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, ceux-ci lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Il me regardait en souriant gentiment, ce qui me fit monter le feu au joues, mais également fit battre mon cœur encore plus fort. Il avait des yeux ambrés. Il me disait quelque chose. Pour les yeux, il me faisait penser à Edward Cullen dans Twilight, mais également à Rémus Lupin. Ses yeux étaient enivrants. Il se redressa sur son lit, il semblait assez fatigué.

\- Euh… Salut. Je suis où ?

\- Eh bien, tu es à Poudlard, dit-il comme si c'était évident.

J'écarquillais les yeux, puis, je me mis brusquement à rire. Le pauvre garçon devait me prendre pour une folle, mais je n'en avais cure. Poudlard ! Pfff ! Franchement, c'est impossible ! Et moi, je suis la fille de Dumbledore !

Il me regardait rire, il ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de mon hilarité. Puis des pas arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle dans laquelle j'étais. Une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, vêtue d'une blouse blanche se posta devant moi. Elle me regarda plutôt sévèrement, celle-là deviendrait vieille fille que ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

\- Monsieur Lupin, qu'arrive-t-il à cette jeune fille ?

En entendant le nom du jeune homme dans le lit d'à côté, je m'arrêtais brusquement de rire. Choquée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle m'a demandé où elle était, je lui ai répondu qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle s'est mise à rigoler.

Si j'étais vraiment à Poudlard, cela voulait dire que j'étais sûrement au temps des Maraudeurs, la femme devant moi devait être Mrs Pomfresh et apparemment Dumbledore était directeur depuis peu.

\- Hum… Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? J'étais sur mon ordi au boulot, puis il y a eu ce bruit dans la cave. Je suis descendue voir et je me suis réveillée ici.

\- Hum… eh bien, tu as atterri sur moi dans la Grande Salle, apparemment un de mes amis, Sirius t'a portée jusqu'ici. Moi, tu m'avais assommé, je me suis réveillé ici une ou deux heures avant toi. Au fait, c'est quoi un « ordi » ?

Alors, résumons. Soit je rêve à bloc, soit je suis passée par un cadre spatio-temporel pour me retrouver dans l'univers de mon livre préféré. Si c'est la deuxième option, autant en profiter au maximum. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir à disposition un mini-Rémus et un mini-Sirius, beaux comme des apollons en chair et en os. Rémus semblait avoir environ 17 ans, donc en septième année, à peu près en 1975. Je suis tombée sur Rémus, alors c'est lui sur lequel j'étais. Mmmm. Je sens que je vais apprécier.

\- Oh… je suis désolée de t'être tombé dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'était plutôt surprenant, personne ne t'a vu venir. Tu as surgie de nul part.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et homme grand, ayant une longue barbe, un nez aquilin et des lunettes en demie-lune entra. Mrs Pomfresh se précipita vers lui, pendant que je regardais Dumbledore. Elle lui parla rapidement de la situation. Il acquiesça sans me quitter des yeux. Je me sentis rougir sous son regard scrutateur. Il sourit et se dirigea vers moi. Il salua d'un signe de tête Rémus, qui lui répondit vaguement. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant moi et me souriait comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Bonjour, Miss…

\- Sophie Dubois, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je réponds timidement.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Puis-je savoir comment vous êtes arrivée ici ?

\- Hum… Comme je l'ai dit à Mrs Pomfresh, j'étais en train de travailler sur mon lieu de travail quand un bruit assourdissant a retenti de la cave. Je suis descendue voir ce que c'était. Il faisait sombre, tout à coup une lumière éblouissante s'est… allumée, je me suis sentie aspirée vers elle et je me suis réveillée ici.

\- Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Non, je viens d'un autre monde, on va dire.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je voudrais bien vous en parler en privé.

\- D'accord, dès que vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie, vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Mr Lupin pourra vous escorter.

Il me salua et sortit de l'infirmerie. Je me tournai vers Rémus, il me sourit encore une fois. Il se leva doucement de son lit et s'assit sur le mien.

\- Je ne suis même pas présenté avec tout ça. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, je suis en 7ème année dans la maison Gryffondor.

\- Salut, tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai 17 ans, depuis peu. Et toi ?

\- Euh… 17 aussi.

\- D'accord.

Il prit alors un plateau de jeu d'échecs qu'il posa sur mon lit, au milieu de nous deux.

\- Tu veux jouer ?

\- J'aimerai bien, mais je sais pas.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre.

\- D'accord.

Je me redressais en grimaçant un peu. Mon ventre me faisait mal. Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? Je regardais alors mon ventre et vit en bandage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? m'exclamai-je de stupéfaction.

\- Oh, tu avais le ventre couvert de sang quand tu as atterri sur moi, mes amis me l'ont dit.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas m'être fait mal pourtant je…

Je fus interrompue par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit une seconde fois pour laisser apparaître trois garçons et une fille rousse. Deux des garçons étaient plutôt beaux gosses, l'un avait des lunettes, il ressemblait tellement à Harry Potter, même mieux, l'autre, plus grand, était deux fois plus beau que son ami. Le troisième était plus petit et semblait beaucoup moins beau. La rousse semblait respirer la joie de vivre. Rémus avions tourné la tête en même temps. Les quatre arrivants se dirigèrent vers nous. Le brun à lunettes tenait la main de la rousse, je vis Rémus les regarder avec stupéfaction.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Depuis quand ?

\- Calme-toi Rem, depuis ce matin dans la grande salle. On sait pas trop comment c'est arrivé en fait, répondit le brun.

\- Quand la fille est tombée sur toi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai sauté dans les bras de James.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Je m'appelle James Potter, voici Lily Evans, ma « enfin » petite amie, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Je vois que tu as rencontré notre Rémus national.

\- Eh bien, bonjour. Moi, c'est Sophie Dubois. Oui, il est gentil…

\- Moony, t'as vu, elle a dit que t'étais gentil ! C'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici.

\- Eh bien, merci. Mais, je ne te connais pas. En plus, j'ai une dette envers Rémus puisque c'est sur lui que je suis tombée.

Sirius se tut, tandis que je vis James, Lily et Rémus ricaner. L'infirmière surgit de son bureau, l'air en colère.

\- Messieurs et Miss, pourriez-vous vous calmer, j'ai des malades. Miss Dubois, vous pourrez sortir demain matin et ainsi voir le professeur Dumbledore. Quant à vous, Mr Lupin, vous devriez vous reposer pour après-demain, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous restiez ici.

\- Très bien, marmonnai-je en cœur avec Rémus.

\- Moony, fais pas ton loup grognon. Tu sera avec ta petite amie.

Rémus pâlit, puis rougit en même temps que moi, d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie, Sirius.

Sirius devint encore plus grognon, tandis que je me joignais aux quatre autres pour rigoler. Puis, je n'arrivais plus arrêter de rigoler. Les autres me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, puis de plus en plus inquiets. Sûrement les nerfs qui lâchent. J'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, je crois. J'avais mal aux côtes a force de rigoler. Les autres appelèrent alors Mrs Pomfresh, apparemment. Puisqu'elle surgit dans la salle avec une petite fiole. Je rigolais toujours, je n'arrivais plus à respirais. Je n'entendais rien de ce les autres disaient, même ce que l'infirmière me disait. Rémus me prit par les épaules et m'allongea dans mon lit, il semblait inquiet. Mrs Pomfresh me fit avaler de force la potion que la fiole contenait. Je me calmais quelques minutes après. Je commençais alors à avoir le hoquet. Ce qui me fit rire de plus belle, mais pas inquiétant apparemment. L'infirmière partit alors dans son bureau. Les autres me fixaient, l'air inquiets et amusés en même à présent. Mon hoquet me faisait moins mal, mais je continuais de rire légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Oh, mais c'est rien. Pourquoi tu t'es mise à rire comme cela ?

\- Eh bien, je… j'ai eu une journée forte en émotions on va dire.

\- Les jeunes, l'heure des visites est terminée. Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Bon, au revoir. J'espère qu'on se reverra, me sourit Lily.

La jeune fille, suivie des trois garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie. Je restais assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Je levais alors les yeux et rencontrais encore les yeux magnifiquement ambrés de Rémus. Il était toujours assis sur mon lit, souriant légèrement. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, mais me fixait, rêveur. Je rougis brusquement et me raclais la gorge. Cela sembla le réveiller de sa léthargie, puisqu'il rougit également. Il commençait à se lever pour se rendre dans son lit. Mais, prise d'une impulsion, je lui attrapais le poignet. Il se figea dans son geste, tourna la tête vers moi, me lançant un regard plein d'interrogation, mais qui me donna des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu ne voulais pas m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs ?, demandais-je timidement.

\- Hum… oui. Enfin, je pensais que tu te sentais peut-être fatiguée. Mais on peut commencer si tu veux.

Alors, le jeune homme se rassit confortablement sur le lit, puis commença à m'expliquer l'art des échecs. Cela dura un bon moment, puisque Mrs Pomfresh apparut avec deux plateaux de nourriture lévitant joyeusement derrière elle. Rémus descendit de mon lit, prenant le plateau d'échecs dans les mains, le posa dans sa table de nuit. Nous nous mîmes alors à manger en silence. Il devait être aux environs de 22 h. Je sentais le sommeil me gagner peu à peu. Je me tournais alors vers Rémus, il ne me regardait pas et sembler plongé dans ses réflexions. Je me raclais alors la gorge afin de capter son attention. Il se tourna vers moi. Je lui sourit timidement et lui dit d'une voix plutôt pâteuse :

\- Désolée de t'abandonner, mais je suis crevée. Je te dis bonne nuit Rémus.

\- C'est rien, tu as l'air fatiguée de toute façon. Fais de beaux rêves. A demain.

Je lui rendis le sourire qu'il m'avait adressé et m'enfonçais dans mon lit. Je m'endormis en seulement quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais doucement. Je gémis et m'étirais. Quel rêve étrange ! Genre, j'étais dans le monde d'Harry Potter au temps des Maraudeurs. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, je n'étais pas dans mon lit habituel. J'étais toujours dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je me redressais vivement sur mon lit. J'entendis alors un petit rire discret à ma droite. Je tournais la tête vers ce son qui me fis sursauter. Rémus était assis sur le lit à mes côtés.

\- Sal… lut… Franchement… t'as une… de ces têtes… Haha… et tes cheveux… articula-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de respirer.

Je me mis à bouder en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Vas-y moques-toi. Je viens de me réveiller, laisses-moi au moins émerger.

\- D'accord… Excuses-moi. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Hein ? Ah… Oui. Ça ne te déranges vraiment pas de m'accompagner chez Dumbledore ?

\- Ben, non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerai de passer du temps avec la jolie fille qui m'est tombée dessus ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je rougis violemment sous le compliment. Il rougit également, sûrement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Un silence pesant resta dans la pièce. Merlin m'ayant entendue, Mrs Pomfresh arriva vers nous, prenant soin de faire léviter les deux plateaux de petits déjeuners. Elle nous indiqua qu'après avoir pris notre petit déjeuner et s'être changés, Rémus m'amènerait au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure.

Rémus et moi marchions en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. En entendant ses excuses, je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du couloir. Pourquoi, il dit ça lui ?

\- Euh… pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Eh bien… tout à l'heure, je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.

\- Oh… Ca… Hum… c'est rien.

Nous restâmes alors plantés dans le couloir sombre sans dire un mot.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller.

Rémus acquiesça et nous continuons le chemin en silence. Nous arrivâmes devant la célèbre gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Rémus prononça le mot de passe « marrons glacés », je pouffais de rire. Rémus me regarda, amusé.

\- Bon, bin, merci de m'avoir accompagnée. Je lui dis timidement.

\- Je t'en pris. Si on se revoit, tu essaiera de me battre aux échecs. Me dit-il en souriant, je lui rendis son sourire et commençais à monter les escaliers.

Je frappais à la porte du bureau et entendis un « entrez ». Je m'émerveillais de la grandeur et de la beauté du bureau. C'est encore mieux que dans les films ou que la description dans les livres. Je m'avançais vers le bureau directorial où se tenait, dans son siège Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour miss Dubois. Asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ? me proposa-t-il.

\- Non merci, professeur.

\- Très bien, alors commençons. Je vous écoute.

\- Eh bien, voilà. Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Par le début, c'est toujours plus facile. M'encouragea-t-il.

\- D'accord. Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous me promettiez de ne pas rigoler ou me prendre pour plus folle que je suis.

Je le vis acquiescer et sourire d'un air amusé. Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne suis ni une moldue, ni une sorcière. Là d'où je viens, la magie n'existe pas. Dans mon monde, le seul endroit où l'on parle de moldus, c'est dans un livre qui s'appelle Harry Potter. C'est une saga comportant 7 tomes, où l'on raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon, Harry Potter qui apprend qu'il fait partie du monde de la magie. il lui arrive pleins de mésaventures et d'autres choses. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai pu atterrir dans cet endroit. Je suis sûre que c'est un rêve, et pourtant, cela a l'air réel en même temps. De plus, je sais que seuls les gens ayant des pouvoirs magiques peuvent voir Poudlard.

Je commençais alors à paniquer. Dumbledore se leva de son siège, me regardant toujours d'un air bienveillant. Il me prit par les épaules et me fit lever la tête vers lui.

\- Calmez-vous, miss. Ça va aller. Je pense que si vous avez atterri ici, c'est que vous devez avoir des pouvoirs magiques, ce qui peut complètement vous étonner. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- En vérité, j'ai 19 ans. J'ai menti aux Maraudeurs et à Lily, je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je leur ai dit que j'avais 17 ans.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître en ce qui concerne notre monde, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien, vous savez, quand on lit au moins 3 fois chacun des livres sur votre monde, plus des fictions écrites par les fans, je suis assez bien calée en effet.

\- Très bien, me dit-il amusé. Connaissez-vous certains sortilèges qui se font ici ?

\- Oui. Il y a « Accio », « Stupefix », « Reducto », « Wingardium Leviosa », « Aguamanti », « Indepedimenta », les 3 Impardonnables et d'autres encore.

\- Très bien, je vais vous jeter un sort qui vous donnera un niveau de septième année, même si je pense qu'il être déjà assez élevé. Ensuite, Mr Ollivander viendra avec plusieurs baguettes magiques qui vous pourrez essayer afin de savoir laquelle vous correspond. Vous passerez enfin sous le Choixpeau. Je pense que vous savez comment ça marche.

\- Je connais, mais…

Je m'arrêtais de parler, Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers moi, puis je sentis des picotements dans ma tête. Je me sentis tout à coup plus puissante.

Je me rendis compte que je savais comment manier une baguette magique, comment préparer une potion de rétrécissement, quelles étaient les propriétés de certaines plantes et pleins d'autres choses. Je me sentis tout à coup beaucoup plus sûre de moi que je ne l'avais jamais été. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis toquer à la porte du bureau. Là, un homme semblant assez vieux entra dans le bureau. Il tenait sous son bras une étrange boîte de la longueur d'une baguette magique, mais d'une bonne largeur. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas Mr Ollivander, le célèbre vendeur de baguette magique qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Bonjour Ollivander, comment va votre magasin ?

Le dénommé Ollivander se tourna vers Dumbledore souriant, mais tourna la tête vers moi. Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix assez ferme et douce à la fois :

\- Albus, c'est… la fille de la… ?

Dumbledore acquiesça, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils de curiosité.

\- Euh, bonjour Miss. Je suis Mr Ollivander et je suis ici pour vous aider à trouver une baguette magique qui vous correspondra.

Il sortit plusieurs baguettes qui ne firent pas l'affaire apparemment. Il en sortit une énième de son boîtier en disant :

\- 28,6 centimètres, bois d'ébène, crin de licorne. Je ne sais pas encore si celle-ci pourrait vous convenir. Mais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je pris la baguette avec la main gauche. Puis, je me sentis comme m'envoler, je vis une étrange lumière briller autour de la baguette et moi. Ça y était, j'avais enfin trouvé ma baguette. Dumbledore et Ollivander sourirent gentiment en me voyant à la fois soulagée et émerveillée.

Mr Ollivander partit quelques minutes plus tard. Le professeur Dumbledore me conduisit devant un tableau représentant un buffle allongé. Il prononça « Licorne », ce qui me fit sourire. J'ai toujours aimé ces magnifiques et pures créatures. Il pénétra dans l'antre, je le suivis. Je me retrouvais dans une chambre grande et magnifique. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, ceux dont je rêve quand j'imagine ma vie dans ce monde. Une porte était entrouverte, je me laissais à penser que c'était la salle de bain. Dumbledore se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ceci est votre chambre pour cette nuit. Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin à l'heure du petit déjeuner pour vous présenter officiellement ainsi que vous faire passer le test du Choixpeau. J'ai réfléchi à une histoire que vous pourriez raconter afin de vous fondre dans la masse. Vous serez une jeune fille qui apprenait la magie par correspondance, mais qui a perdu sa famille lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Il y en a eu une tout près de votre région, en France. Savez-vous comment on doit faire pour transplaner ?

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas très bien compris lorsque je l'ai lu la première fois, mais maintenant, je pense qu'il ne me manque plus que la pratique, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très bien. Alors, je vous laisse vous coucher. Je pense qu'une grosse journée vous attend demain. Heureusement, vous arrivez juste à la première semaine de la rentrée. Vous irez prendre votre emploi du temps chez votre nouveau directeur de maison. En même temps, vous lui donnerez vos options.

\- Professeur, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas passé mes B.U.S.E.S.

\- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé non plus à vrai dire. J'irai voir le ministère pour voir quelque chose en rapport avec votre… bref. Je vous laisse, ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos B.U.S.E.S, je m'en occupe. A demain.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Je me pris une bonne douche bien chaude, j'ouvris une armoire pour voir si quelque chose pourrait faire office de pyjama. A la place, je trouvais des uniformes plein l'armoire. Je me pris alors une chemise blanche afin d'aller enfin me coucher. Je mis ma baguette sur ma table de nuit et me blottis dans mes draps. Je me mis alors à penser à mes parents, Angélique, ma petite sœur, Céline, ma meilleure amie. Est-ce que j'ai réellement existée dans mon monde ? Est-ce que je vais un jour rentrer chez moi ? Les larmes se mirent à couler, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule au monde. Tout mon monde me manque, mon portable, mon chat, Choupette, mon ordinateur, mon Ipod rempli de toutes les musiques que j'adore, ma chambre. J'étais justement en train de faire des travaux dessus. Je venais d'avoir un nouveau lit, tout en elle allait être renouvellé.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais, la tête en bouillie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré, mais je ne me souviens même pas m'être arrêtée. Je me levais, me pris une autre douche pour me décontracter et me calmer. Je sortis et me brossais les cheveux pour faire un peu moins « je sors du lit ». Je me mettais un des uniformes qui étaient dans l'armoire, il m'allait parfaitement. Je fis le lit d'un coup de baguette, c'est trop cool ! Maman ne pourrait pas m'engueuler parce que je ne fais pas mon lit. En pensant à ce que maman dirait, je me sentis tout à coup moins joyeuse. J'entendis toquer, je me redressais et accorda au tableau de s'ouvrir. Le professeur Dumbledore surgit en souriant, je lui rendis son sourire, néanmoins crispée. Je le suivis calmement extérieurement, intérieurement, je paniquais. Je vais être présentée devant la presque totalité des élèves et professeurs. Moi qui n'arrive pas à supporter le fait qu'on me regarde trop. Je me redresse et inspire une grande bouffée d'air pour me ressaisir.

On arrive dans une petite salle, sûrement la salle par laquelle les premières années sont regroupés avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il me dit d'attendre et que quand j'entendrais mon nom, j'entrerais par la Grande Porte. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur et j'attendis quelques minutes avant d'entendre qu'on m'appelais. Je me mis à marcher lentement, mais d'un pas assuré dont je ne me connaissais pas. Je franchis les énormes portes en bois. Je vis quatre longues tables remplies d'élèves, au fond, une table longue en perpendiculaire, la table des professeurs. Je m'avançais à travers les tables, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Je vis les garçons des différentes maisons m'observer d'un regard brûlant. Je n'y étais pas du tout habituée. Je me sentis comme puissante, je pouvais me montrer telle que je suis, personne ne connaissait mon véritable caractère. Je tournais la tête vers une table à l'air plus conviviale, la table des Gryffondors sans hésiter, je croisais le regard de Rémus et des Maraudeurs. Ils me sourirent gentiment et je leur rendis. J'avançais toujours confiante et arrivais devant l'estrade. Là, un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé n'attendait que moi. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et mis le Choixpeau sur la tête. J'entendis alors une voix rauque dans ma tête.

\- Mmmm… tu es l'élue des moldus… intéressant. Je vois dans ta tête que tu souhaite faire tes preuves, je pense que tu…

\- Je ne désire pas aller à Serpentard, si c'est ce que tu crois, Choixpeau.

\- Oh… je vois que tu connais une grande partie de notre monde. Très bien, alors pour toi ce sera… GRYFFONDOR !

Je souris et me précipitais vers la table de ma nouvelle maison. Les Maraudeurs m'acclamèrent, je me sentis rougir. Je m'assis à côté de Lily, en face de Rémus et de Sirius. Je croisais les yeux ambrés de Rémus, il semblait tellement content de me voir à sa table que je me sentis rougir. A mon autre côté, je pus voir une horde de filles, maquillées comme des voitures volées. Sûrement les groupies des Maraudeurs. Lily me sourit gentiment et me dit :

\- Salut, Sophie. Ça va mieux ?

\- Bonjour Lily. Oui, et toi ? lui demandai-je en me servant un verre de jus de fruits.

\- Oh ça va. Au fait, tu as reçu ton emploi du temps ?

\- Non, pas encore. Dumbledore m'a dit d'aller voir mon ou ma directrice de maison pour lui demander et choisir mes options. Je ne sais pas encore lesquelles prendre. Au fait, qui est notre directeur ou directrice ?

\- Alors pour notre directrice de maison, c'est le professeur de Métamorphoses, Mc Gonagall. Tu vois, c'est la femme qui est assise à la droite de Dumbledore.

Je tournais la tête en direction de la personne que Lily m'indiquait. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, dans les livres d'Harry Potter. J.K Rowling a toujours décrit Minerva comme une personne qui semble avoir un, excusez-moi l'expression, « balai dans le c… ». J'avais devant moi une Mc Gonagall ayant les cheveux en demie-queue, l'air à la fois décontracté et sérieux.

\- Sophie, ça va ? me demanda d'une voix rauque et douce, Rémus.

\- Hein ? Oh. Oui, Rémus. Merci beaucoup pour hier.

\- Oh, mais de rien. Au fait, j'y pensais, puisque tu es à Gryffondor, je pourrais t'apprendre plus en profondeur l'art des échecs, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Les groupies des Maraudeurs me lancèrent un regard tellement noir que je me demandais si elles étaient vraiment à Gryffondor. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que l'une d'elles se rapprocha de notre groupe, tout en minaudant pathétiquement.

\- Mais, Rémus, tu pourrais m'apprendre à moi aussi. Tu sais, le rouge et le noir sont mes couleurs préférées en plus.

Lily et moi, on se mit à rigoler. La fille peinturlurée nous regarda d'un air méchant. Elle avait les cheveux châtains.

\- Eh Dubois, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je parlais de ces couleurs.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr que si. Tu sais, je suis peut-être novice en ce qui concerne les échecs, mais je sais qu'en général les pièces sont en noir et blanc.

La fille devant moi se redressa, bouillonnante de colère. Lily se mit à rire encore plus fort. James, à ses côtés la rejoignit, tout comme Rémus et Sirius. La fille se leva précipitamment, suivie par sa cour, en me lançant un « Tu me le paieras, Dubois ». Je me remis à rigoler avec les autres.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis pas fait une amie. Je dis en ayant l'air déçue, ce qui augmenta le rire de mes amis.

Lily et James étaient obligés de se tenir l'un l'autre tellement il riaient. Une jeune fille brune s'approcha de notre groupe, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Salut, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'instinctif et courageux pour oser, dès le premier jour casser le coup de Mathilde. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je me présente, Maria Vectra.

\- Oh, bonjour. Moi c'est Sophie Dubois, mais je pense que tu as entendu Dumbledore parler de moi.

Maria allait me répondre quand Sirius poussa Rémus pour se mettre face à la brunette. Il la regarda d'un air charmeur et lui dit :

\- Bonjour, ma Maria. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as rêvé de moi ? Je suis sûr que tu es attirée par moi.

\- Black, je ne suis en aucun cas TA Maria ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, alors lâche moi ! s'exclama Maria.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas très gentil ma colombe et je…

\- Black, je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois de ne m'appeler comme ça !

\- Mais, amour je…

Je restais bloquée, je ne savais pas que Sirius pouvait réagir comme James avec Lily, pour le peu que j'ai lu sur les Maraudeurs. Je regardais, estomaquée la dispute qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Je tournais la tête vers les autres, qui continuaient de déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Rémus se pencha vers moi, et d'un regard encourageant, qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite, me dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils font ça tout le temps.

Et là, on entendit un « LA FERME REMUS » hurlé par Maria et Sirius. Ils se regardèrent rageusement et retournèrent chacun dans leur petit déjeuner. Le calme se fit à la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Maria m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au bureau de Mc Gonagall. Je les remerciais et entrais dans le bureau. Là, Mc Gonagall était installée à son bureau et m'attendait apparemment.

\- Bonjour, Miss Dubois. Installez-vous je vous prie.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué votre situation. Est-ce que vous êtes absolument sûre de ce que vous avancez à propos des évènements qui vont se produire ? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et d'une manière réellement inquiète.

Je me mis à réfléchir, est-ce que je pouvais avoir confiance en Minerva ? Bien sûr, quelle question. Et puis, autant l'avoir de mon côté.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai lu dans mon livre, mais peut-être que, je l'espère, peut-être que ça ne se passera pas exactement comme je l'ai expliqué hier au directeur. Après tout, le peu que je connais sur la période actuelle est assez minime, puisque ce que j'ai lu se passait surtout dans une vingtaine d'années.

\- Mmmm… très bien. Cependant, si vous avez quelques informations sur le déroulement des évènements, venez m'en parler ou au professeur Dumbledore. Bon, je sais que vous n'avez pas encore choisi vos options. Voici la liste des options proposées.

La femme me donna un parchemin.

Options pour les A.S.P.I.C.S

\- Défense contre les forces du mal avancée  
\- Métamorphoses avancées  
\- Botanique  
\- Potion  
\- Arithmancie  
\- Etudes des runes anciennes  
\- Etudes des moldus  
\- Divination  
\- Soins au créatures magiques  
\- Astronomie

\- Professeur, quelles sont les options essentielles pour devenir Auror ou Langue de Plomb ?

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous en connaissez quand même un bout sur notre monde, Miss. Sinon, les options essentielles sont bien entendu la DCFM, les Potions, les Métamorphoses et ensuite, vous pouvez prendre une autre option pour avoir une spécialité en tant qu'Auror.

\- D'accord, alors je choisis ces trois-là.

Le professeur me tendit un autre parchemin quelques minutes plus tard. Je regardais alors mon nouvel emploi du temps.

Sophie Dubois, 7ème année, Gryffondor

Lundi 9h – 12h  
Potions Gryffondor – Serpentard  
14h – 16h  
DCFM Gryffondor – Serdaigle  
16h – 18h  
DCFM avancées  
Mardi 9h – 10h  
Métamorphoses Gryffondor – Poufsouffle  
10h – 13h  
Botanique Gryffondor – Serdaigle  
14h – 17h  
DCFM Gryffondor – Serpentard  
Mercredi 10h – 12h  
Potions avancées  
Jeudi 9h – 12h  
Métamorphoses avancées  
14h – 17h  
Botanique Gryffondor – Poufsouffle  
Vendredi 9h – 11h  
DCFM Gryffondor – Serdaigle  
13h – 17h  
DCFM avancées

Je sortis du bureau souriante, il ne restait plus que Rémus qui m'attendait devant la porte. Je lui souris et je le vis rougir.

\- Ben, où sont les autres ?

\- Eh bien, Lily et James doivent des cochonneries dans un coin sombre, Peter avait un petit creux et joue l'arbitre pour le nouveau combat Maria/Sirius. Alors, je me suis dit que tu ne connaissais peut-être pas le chemin pour aller à la salle commune, enfin, sauf si tu préfères aller dans le parc.

Je ris doucement à la mention de Maria et Sirius.

\- Eh bien. Je voudrais bien aller poser mon emploi du temps dans mon dortoir. Mais, après, si tu veux, on peut aller dans le parc.

\- Pas de problème. Au fait, fais voir ton emploi du temps pour comparer avec le mien.

\- Tiens. Mais, tu te trimbales toujours avec tes horaires sur toi ?

Il me sourit timidement et compara nos deux parchemins.

\- C'est super, on a presque tous les cours pareils. Sauf pour la Botanique, moi, j'ai …tudes des Moldus à la place. Tu es moldue.

\- Oui… enfin, je veux dire mes parents son… étaient moldus.

\- Tes parents sont… morts ? me demanda-t-il, désolé.

\- C'est rien, tu pouvais pas savoir. Oui, ils sont morts, ainsi que ma petite sœur, Angélique.

\- Oh, je…

\- On pourrait changer de sujet, s'il te plaît. C'est difficile pour moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Alors, sinon ?

\- Eh bien, je trouve que Poudlard a l'air fantastique. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a pleins de mystères.

Rémus me lança un regard à la fois malicieux et troublant. Nous continuâmes cependant à marcher vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Nous arrivâmes devant un tableau représentant une dame assez grosse. C'est presque la même que dans Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Rémus donna le mot de passe, « Téméraire » et nous entrâmes.

Je pénétrais dans la salle commune des rouges et or et m'émerveillais. Rémus me sourit, voyant ma réaction. La salle commune était composée de trois ou quatre canapés rouges, deux tables entourées de chaises, un tableau d'affichage et une gigantesque cheminée. Tout semblait tellement confortable, même les chaises dont les élèves qui étaient installés autour des tables afin de faire leurs devoirs.

\- Hum hum… bin, ici, c'est notre salle commune, comme tu peux le constater. A ta gauche, les escaliers mènent aux dortoirs des filles et ceux de droite à ceux des garçons. Attends…

Rémus se dirigea vers une septième année qu'il me semblait connaître, peut-être que c'est la future Mrs Londubat ? Bref, il revint vers moi, accompagné de la jeune fille. Elle avait un joli visage un peu lunaire. Rémus me conforma dans mon idée, elle me sourit gentiment.

\- Voilà, Sophie, je te présente Alice Dawson, une septième année. Elle est dans ton dortoir avec Lily et Maria. Elle va te montrer votre dortoir, je t'attends ici.

Je remerciais Rémus d'un sourire et commençais à monter avec Alice, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour regarder Rémus. Le jeune homme souriait et rougissait.

\- Alors, Rémus a l'air de s'intéresser beaucoup à toi.

\- Hein ? Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Franchement qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi ? Surtout lui.

\- Arrêtes, j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure comment il t'a regardée. Et quand tu as casser Mathilde, alors là. Franchement, j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber de son banc. Enfin bref, tes affaires sont déjà installées.

\- Merci. Alors, tu as un petit ami ? Oh… pardon, c'est peut-être pas mes affaires.

\- Oh mais c'est rien. Oui, j'en ai un. Il s'appelle Franck Londubat, on est ensemble depuis presque six ans. Et toi, t'as un copain ?

\- Oh, moi tu sais. Depuis toute petite, je n'ai jamais intéressée les garçons. J'ai l'impression que je suis tout ce qu'ils n'aiment pas, alors. Pour résumer, je n'ai pas de copain.

\- Franchement, les garçons de là où tu viens doivent vraiment être aveugles, ou ne pas avoir de goût. Ce matin, quand tu es entrée dans la Grande Salle, tous les mecs étaient presque à baver par terre. Même mon Franck te regardait avec de l'admiration.

\- Désolée, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te le voler. Je trouve ça vraiment surprenant. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension tellement c'est improbable pour moi ce genre de situation.

Nous entrâmes dans le dortoir. Il y avaient quatre lits à baldaquins aux draps et aux rideaux rouges. Une grande malle était déposée devant un des lits. Alice se dirigea vers celui-ci.

\- Voilà, c'est ton lit. Je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Franck pour… nos devoirs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux dire faire des câlins. Je dois rejoindre Rémus aussi de toute façon.

Alice me sourit espiègle, je lui lançais un regard noir. Elle rigola, alors qu'on redescendait toutes les deux. Alice me sourit et partit vers un garçon qui ressemblait énormément à Neville, logique, c'est son père. Quant à moi, je cherchais Rémus du regard. Soudain, deux mains chaudes et douces se posèrent délicatement sur mes yeux. Je souris malicieusement.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda la personne derrière moi, d'une voix sensuelle, mais masculine qui me donna des frissons dans le dos.

\- Sirius ?

\- Non…

\- James ?

\- Non…

\- Arthur ?

\- Qui c'est celui-là ? demanda un Rémus, les sourcils froncés.

Il enleva ses mains de mes yeux. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui faisait un caprice pour avoir un bonbon. J'éclatais de rire et lui dis :

\- Mon ex. Un polonais.

\- Ah… Et vous êtes resté ensemble longtemps ?

\- Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment… ce que j'attendais. Bref, c'est bon, on peut descendre dans le parc ?

\- Hein… oui. Viens.

Il me prit la main, celle-ci était chaude. Et nous sommes sortis de la salle commune, j'eus tout de même le temps d'apercevoir Mathilde et sa cour nous regarder avec des yeux exorbités. Mathilde et moi, le temps d'une seconde, sommes regardées dans les yeux. Je vis là la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Tout comme une des filles qui m'avaient humiliée lors de ma scolarité, dans mon monde. Le comble était qu'elle portait le même prénom que cette personne qui me jaugeait du regard.

Bref, Rémus et moi commencions à traîner dans les couloirs. On marchait l'un à côté de l'autre, épaule contre épaule. Nous arrivâmes dans l'immense Hall d'entrée. Je regardais, tout aussi émerveillée que lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle commune. C'était encore plus impressionnant que dans les films ou même la description des livres. Je sentis un vent assez frais. Je souris de bien-être. Rémus, lui avait la tête tournée vers moi, et souriait également. Nous sortîmes dans le parc. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? C'est pas un petit parc de rien du tout. Devant nous, un immense lac, entouré d'herbe. De l'autre côté du Lac Noir, une immense et effrayante forêt s'imposait à ma vue. Une brise fraîche me chatouilla les joues, ce qui devait me les avoir rougies. Rémus et moi marchions lentement dans le parc.

\- Alors, ça te plaît ?

\- Eh bien, oui. J'aime beaucoup. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais on ne m'avait jamais dit que cela pouvait être aussi… gigantesque. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand je suis venu ici. Lors de ma première année, je cherchais les serres, pour aller en Botanique. Mais, quand j'ai vu ce diaporama, je me suis mis à fixer l'horizon. Du coup, je suis arrivé en retard et j'ai fait perdre 5 points à Gryffondor.

Nous nous mîmes à rire doucement. Rémus fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Je me retournais également et je pu avoir sous mes yeux un jeune homme brun aux cheveux gras, il portait l'uniforme de Serpentard. J'eu soudainement envie de rigoler. Devant nous se tenait Severus Rogue. Il me regardait d'un air admiratif, mêlé de haine. Il s'approcha de nous.

\- Alors, Lupin. T'essaie de draguer ?

\- Dégages, Rogue. Répliqua Rémus avec hargne.

\- Eh, la nouvelle ! dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Bonjour, tout d'abord, je m'appelle Sophie Dubois. Mais appelle-moi Dubois.

\- Peu importe. Réponds à ma question. Si tu connaissais un hybride, par exemple un loup-garou, comment réagirais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais tourné vers Rémus, qui pâlit.

Rémus, me regarda, la main dans sa poche, prêt à utiliser sa baguette, au cas où Rogue puisse faire une bêtise. Je souris, incapable de m'en empêcher. Je lui répondais, autant à lui qu'à Rogue :

\- Eh bien, si j'en connaissais un, je ne pense pas que j'en serai effrayée. Si c'est que tu penses. J'en suis même fascinée, d'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir.

Rogue me regarda d'un air tellement étonné et choqué que je me suis mise à rigoler.

\- D'autres questions ?

Il secoua la tête négativement et partit sans demander son reste. Quant à Rémus, il s'était figé, toujours tourné vers moi. Je me tournais vers lui, toujours souriante.

\- Hum… Tu n'as pas peur des loup-garous ? C'est étonnant. En général, les gens sont effrayés lorsqu'on les mentionne.

\- Oh… non. Tu sais, j'adore tout ce qui traite du fanstasti… je veux dire… j'ai lu énormément de livres dessus. Je peux même te dire que je sais en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un. D'ailleurs, tu…

\- Euh… tu viens. J'entends déjà Sirius et Maria arriver.

Il partit précipitamment, me laissant en plan. J'aurai peut-être pas dû lui parler de ça. C'est un terrain glissant avec Mr Lupin. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du château. Je le suivis, mais, n'ayant pas assez de souffle, je le manquais de peu apparemment. Il ne restait que Maria, figée au milieu du couloir. J'arrivais, essoufflée dans le Hall. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

\- Hey…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rémus ? Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces allusions ? Pour qui travailles-tu ? La Gazette du Sorcier ? me demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Je me figeais, choquée par la colère et l'étonnement avec lequel elle venait de m'adresser la parole. Je tentais le tout pour le tout.

\- Non, non. Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais on pourrait aller dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait entendre ce que je vais t'expliquer.

La brune me regarda, un peu étonnée. Puis, soupçonneuse, me demanda :

\- Tu penses à un endroit en particulier ou ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches, mais bon. Je pense en effet à un endroit. La Salle sur Demande. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien. Alors, elle se trouve au septième étage, à côté de la statue de Barnabas le Follet. Tu connais ?

\- Oui, mais, il n'y a aucune porte.

\- Allons-y, c'est très important.

Elle me prit le poignet et nous nous précipitâmes à travers les couloirs. Nous arrivâmes près de la statue, je lui disais de m'attendre là. Je passais trois fois devant un pan de mur, tout en pensant très fort que je voulais une salle confortable. J'entendis une exclamation étouffée, j'ouvris les yeux et devant moi une grande porte en chêne s'était matérialisée.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Et comment tu as su ?

\- Les réponses sont pour plus tard. Entrons.

Nous entrâmes dans la Salle sur Demande. Devant nous se tenait devant une mini salle commune. Nous nous assîmes sur un canapé. J'inspirai profondément et commençais mon récit.

\- Voilà, tout d'abord, je voudrais avoir ta parole que tout ce que je te dis ne sortira pas de cette salle.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Car ma vie dépend de ce secret. Il ne faut surtout pas que les Maraudeurs et Lily l'apprennent. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme les autres. Je ne viens pas de ce monde.

Je la vie se tortiller sur son fauteuil lorsque je mentionnais les Maraudeurs. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction. Oups, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort.

\- Bon, je m'appelle bien Sophie Dubois, je suis une française tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. J'ai fait mes études dans une école primaire privée, j'ai aussi fait mon collège dans cette même école. J'ai fait un BEP en Secrétariat, puis une Première Bac Pro toujours en Secrétariat, mais je ne me sentais pas faire ça toute ma vie. Alors, j'ai demandé à être transférée en Comptabilité, mon école m'a fait redoublée. J'ai 19 ans et pas 17. je n'ai normalement aucun pouvoir magique, car dans le monde où je vis. Ce château, tout ce qui est ici, fait partie d'un livre. Une saga de livres, en fait. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui a vécu chez son oncle et sa tante, mais le jour de ses onze ans, le demi-géant, Hagrid vient le chercher et lui annonce qu'il est un sorcier. Il est déjà très célèbre dans le monde magique. Il est Celui-qui-a-survécu contre le grand mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci a tenté de le tuer un an après sa naissance. Cependant, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, Harry a combattu plusieurs fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a vu un élève mourir sous ses yeux, son parrain également. Ses parents ont été tué par Voldy lors de la première année d'Harry. Tout cela a commencé à cause d'un des meilleurs amis du père d'Harry, qui les a bien blairé, il a trahi les Po… parents d'Harry à Voldemort, il a fait croire à tout le monde que c'était le frère de cœur du père d'Harry qui les avait trahi. Ce qui entraîna celui-ci à Azkaban pendant plus de douze ans…

\- Tu plaisantes ? Franchement, si c'est vrai… ce que je doute, comment peux-tu savoir le secret de Rémus ?

\- Parce que le héros du livre, Harry est le fils de James et Lily.

Je la vis s'éventer de la main, les yeux écarquillés. Complètement choquée. Puis, je vis dans ses yeux un éclat de compréhension.

\- Tu veux dire que James et Lily vont être… assassinés par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Mais comment peux-tu avoir lu tout cela alors que ce n'est même pas arrivé ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, dans mon monde, tout ce qui nous entoure, n'existe que dans un livre. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai atterrie ici. J'étais tranquille à mon lieu de travail, quand il y a eu un énorme vacarme dans la cave. Je suis descendue voir de quoi il en retournait quand une lumière éblouissante m'a aveuglée. Je me suis sentie tomber et j'ai atterrie sur Rémus. Même Dumbledore ne sait pas du tout comment je peux rentrer chez moi. Et si Dumbledore ne peut pas m'aider, qui le peut ?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu as pu voir le château si tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques ? D'après ce que je sais, seuls les sorciers peuvent le voir.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai tout de même quelques aptitudes. Lorsque j'ai mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête, il a dit que j'étais « l'élue des moldus », je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- D'accord, mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas comment tu sais le statut de mon chez cousin.

\- Ton cousin ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Eh bien Rémus. Tu ne savais pas qu'il était mon cousin ? Dans ton livre, on ne parle pas de notre lien de parenté ?

\- Pour dire la vérité, sans vouloir te vexer, on ne te mentionne même pas. On parle très peu de la période des Maraudeurs.

Maria resta quelques secondes interdite. Je crois que je la comprend. Elle apprend qu'elle fait partie d'un livre dans lequel on ne la mentionne même pas. Il y a de quoi être déboussolé.

Tout à coup, Maria sursauta brusquement, ce qui me fit aussi sursauter. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit miroir. Un miroir à double sens. On entendit la voix douce et mélodieuse de Lily la Tigresse.

\- Maria, nom de Merlin ! Réponds ! Où est-ce que tu es ? On mange dans quelques minutes. Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Sophie, Rém' la cherche partout dans le château. En plus, Mathilde a fait une grosse bourde, elle a critiqué So', ce qui fait qu'il s'est énervé. Il lui a dit qu'elle allait se faire voir, que même si il ne connaissait pas Sophie, il comptait bien approfondir sa relation avec elle. Alors, Mathilde a viré au rouge, elle est partie en pleurs. On t'attends.

Lorsque la conversation s'était coupée, j'étais toujours figée, rougissante. Maria leva la tête vers moi. Elle était déconcertée par le débit de paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle souriait cependant de toutes ses dents. Elle commença à rigoler, je la joignis dans son fou rire. Nous nous calmons au bout quelques petites minutes et sortons de la salle en courant.

Tout en courant pour arriver vers la Salle Commune, je réfléchis rapidement à la situation. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais tout raconté à Maria. Certes, elle était la cousine de Rémus et elle semblait être quelqu'un de confiance. Mais, je ne la connaissais pas réellement. Est-ce qu'elle allait garder mon secret ? Je la regardais toujours en courant, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses joues rougies par l'effort. Je repensais à ce que Lily avait dit à travers le miroir concernant Rémus qui voulait approfondir sa relation avec moi. Je rougis alors. C'était un peu comme une révélation. Peut-être que j'ai été envoyée ici pour tomber amoureuse de Rémus, le Maraudeur solitaire, loup-garou de surcroît, pour peut-être changer l'histoire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Rémus étant mon personnage préféré dans le livre, il me plaisait déjà depuis longtemps. Et que d'être dans ce monde, dans cette période de l'histoire était la chose la plus folle, géniale et effrayante qui m'était arrivée dans toute ma vie.

Je repensais également à Mathilde. Elle devait être vraiment énervée contre moi. Elle devait sûrement élaborer un plan pour me mettre hors d'atteinte de Rémus. Je m'attendais donc à des représailles en bonne et due forme.

Toujours dans mes réflexions, je me rendis compte qu'on était devant la Salle Commune. Je donnais le mot de passe et nous entrâmes en parfaite synchronisation. La Salle Commune était pratiquement vide. Je notais tout de même la présence seule des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Ceux-ci étaient installés tranquillement sur les canapés confortables et nous regardaient. Lily se leva tranquillement et me prit par le bras alors que je commençais à paniquer légèrement. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je trouve une parade pour ce que j'avais sous-entendu par rapport à Rémus. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Maria, qui me fit un signe de tête discret, puis me retournais vers Rémus, qui regarder le sol en palissant. Lily prit la parole :

\- Sophie, on voudrait savoir ce que tu sais sur Rémus ? On ne va pas te manger, on veut juste savoir…

Puis, trois des Maraudeurs parlèrent en même temps alors que Peter se ratatinait dans son siège et que Maria s'asseyait tranquillement sur un des canapés. Je réfléchis intensément sur la stratégie à adopter.

\- Tu travailles pour qui ? commença Sirius en colère

\- Est-ce que c'est Rogue qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille tout à l'heure ? demanda Rémus

\- Comment ça Rogue ? demanda James

\- Vous voulez bien me laisser parler ? Bon, tout d'abord. Non Rémus, ce n'est pas Rogue qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ensuite, je le sais car, comme je te l'ai dit Rémus, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur le sujet car j'ai un cousin du côté de mon père qui est un loup-garou. Je voulais l'aider lors des pleines lunes mais mon père ne voulait pas que je l'approche, ce que je ne faisais pas. Nicolas, mon cousin, je le voyais secrètement en disant à mes parents que j'allais chez ma meilleure amie Céline. Il a plusieurs amis loup-garous et ils m'ont appris à les distinguer. Déjà, il y a l'air pâle, les cicatrices, même si je n'ai pas vu les tiennes, mais surtout les yeux. Les yeux des loup-garous ont toujours quelque chose de spécial. Je t'ai dit que mes parents étaient des moldus. Mais, en réalité, ma mère est une moldue alors que mon père est un Cracmol. Mais, avec ma sœur nous ne l'avions appris que récemment. De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance vu que de toute façon, ils sont morts tous les trois tués par des Mangemorts.

J'avais tout débité d'une traite. Et j'attendais les différentes réactions. Lily mit une main devant la bouche sûrement par rapport au fait que ma famille avait été tuée. Maria me regardait en hochant la tête, me montrant sûrement que mon histoire tenait la route. James et Sirius me fixaient, la mine à moitié triste et à moitié soupçonneux. Peter me fixait de ses petits yeux de rat. Saleté ! Quant à Rémus, il me regardait d'une façon presque indéchiffrable. Il semblait encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure, dans le parc. Il se racla la gorge et tous les autres le regardèrent. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais le portrait pivota laissant entrer ma nouvelle grande ennemie. Elle avait les yeux rouges, ainsi que ses joues et son maquillage de pouf avait coulé. Elle s'arrêta net en nous voyant tous réunis. Quand elle me vit, son visage se fit dur et elle commença à s'avancer vers moi.

\- Tiens, Dubois. Tu tentes désespérément de te mettre tous les Maraudeurs dans la poche mais tu n'y arrives pas.

\- Ecoute, Glass. J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire dans ma vie que d'avoir peur de tes prochains coups bas. Tu es jalouse de tout le monde. Si les Maraudeurs ne veulent pas te parler, ce n'est sûrement pas parce que moi je suis là. C'est tout simplement parce que tu dois être inintéressante et trop futile. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer les personnes futiles et superficielles. Donc, soit tu me lâches et tu continues ta vie futile soit tu continues à faire l'idiote et tu te retrouveras avec un sortilège bien senti ou une potion qui pourrait endommager ton joli minois. Et crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à une Dubois qui est en colère et qui n'a plus rien à perdre car elle a déjà perdu ses parents en moins de 48 heures.

Personne ne trouva quelque chose à répliquer. C'était le silence complet suite à ma tirade. On entendit alors des pas et des discussions qui provenaient des dortoirs. Ça devait être l'heure de manger et tout le monde descendait dans la Grande Salle. Les premiers élèves qui arrivèrent en bas des escaliers des dortoirs avaient dû entendre une partie de ma tirade et s'étaient arrêtés.

Super ! Je viens d'avouer devant tout le monde que j'avais perdu ma famille et que je menaçais Mathilde Glass. Je rougis tout à coup et eus du mal à respirer tout à coup. Je me rendis compte que je verrais plus ma famille avant très longtemps, voire plus jamais. Je sentis alors que j'avais envie de pleurer. Je sortis de la salle par le portrait me tenant le visage entre les mains. Je sentis les larmes couler et n'entendis pas que quelqu'un me suivait.

Quand je sentis des bras m'entourer et une odeur de chocolat et d'épices. Rémus. Il m'avait rattrapé et me tenait dans ses bras. Je pleurais alors un peu plus fort. Il me caressait gentiment le dos en me disant des paroles réconfortantes. Je levais alors la tête vers lui et il me regarda triste. Je sentis que d'autres personnes étaient autour de nous. Le reste des Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Maria étaient là. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et me firent tous un petit sourire réconfortant.

Peut-être que cette situation serait légèrement moins difficile que prévue. Je me sentais très entourée malgré le fait que ma famille n'était pas là. Sirius, James et Lily avaient chacun une main dans mon dos, Maria me prit la main, Peter avait posé timidement sa main sur mon bras droit et Rémus me tenait toujours dans ses bras et murmurait des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille. J'avais mon visage enfoui dans son cou et je pouvais me laisser aller tout en humant son odeur particulière. C'était exactement l'odeur que j'avais toujours imaginé émanant de lui quand je m'imaginais dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas un rêve et j'étais avec les personnages que je préférais et à l'époque je désirais tant vivre dans ce monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me calmais tout de même. Je reniflais de moins en moins et ne sanglotais quasiment plus. Je me rendis compte que j'étais carrément mouchée entre la chemise et le cou doux et chaud de Rémus. J'y crois pas ! Mais je suis dingue ! Je suis entourée des bras de Sexy-Lupin et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est me moucher sur lui ! Bon, en même temps, tu viens de perdre tout ce que tu connaissais et perdre tes parents, Sophie.

Nous nous redressâmes dans un synchronisme quasi-parfait. J'essuyais lentement les yeux et vis un mouchoir tendu vers mon visage. Je remerciais d'un signe de tête Maria.

\- Merci à tous. Je suis désolée de m'être mouchée sur toi Rémus !

\- Il y a pas de souci. Est-ce que tu vas un peu mieux ?

\- Franchement, So', t'as de la chance. Moi, quand je salis un vêtement de Moony, je me fais enguirlander pendant une semaine ! s'écria presque Sirius, sûrement pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Je ris doucement, tout en me mouchant discrètement.

\- Sirius, tu avais pris ma chemise et mon pantalon pour faire du Quidditch. Ils étaient pleins de boue et de je ne sais pas quoi d'autre…

\- C'était de la peinture que James avait utilisée pour embêter Rogue ! Lui, tu l'as pas engueulé !

\- Lui, est venu s'excuser lorsqu'il a compris que ce n'étaient pas tes vêtements.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Bref. Sophie, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, un peu.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient déjà installés et nous regardaient nous installer. Glass et ses copines étaient à quelques sièges de notre groupe et nous observaient. Puis, Glass me regarda dans les yeux, les baissa et rougit. Je ne comprenais pas tout d'un coup son comportement. Rémus se penchant vers moi et me dit doucement qu'elle avait perdu ses parents l'année dernière lors d'une expédition dans les Appalaches pour rechercher des Ratons-Laveurs Verdoyants, des créatures très rares qui vivent surtout dans cette région. Je lançais alors un petit coup d'œil en direction de mon ennemie mais un regard de compassion passa entre nous. Je pensais alors qu'une petite trêve avait été faite, du moins pour l'instant. Je me servis enfin à manger. Je me pris un peu de poulet ainsi que de la salade et un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Je souris. Moi, qui adorait la bonne cuisine de maman, je pensais alors que j'avais voulu tout de même gouter les repas de Poudlard. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, même si je sentais quelques regards de la part des Gryffondors qui avaient entendu ma tirade de tout à l'heure. Pendant ce temps, Rémus frottait son pied contre ma jambe et je me sentais rosir. Ça commençait à devenir habituel pour moi de rosir en sa présence.

Le repas terminé, nous sortîmes tous les sept vers le parc. Nous nous sommes assis sur les bords du Lac Noir pour digérer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mangé comme chez ma mère lors des repas de Noël. Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe fraîche et fermais les yeux. Je pensais à ma famille et à mon monde. Est-ce que j'avais disparue ? Est-ce que le temps avait continué comme si de rien n'était ? Etait-ce réellement mon monde où est-ce qu'une force supérieure avait voulu me faire attendre dans ce monde jusqu'à cet instant dans mon bureau pour me faire venir dans ce monde-là ? Est-ce que ce que le Choixpeau m'avait murmuré était vrai ? Le fait que j'étais l'Élue des Moldus ? Est-ce que je suis là pour changer des choses à l'histoire que je connaissais quasiment par cœur ? Est-ce que je faisais partie de cette histoire en fin de compte comme j'en avais toujours rêvé avec les Maraudeurs ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Lorsque je sentis une légère caresse sur ma joue gauche. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour trouver penché vers moi le visage de Rémus. Qu'il est beau, me dis-je à moi-même. Il se figea, les joues rouges, le visage surpris et ses beaux yeux dorés dilatés. Je lui souris doucement. Il allait retirer sa main, mais je mis la mienne par-dessus pour ne pas qu'il l'ôte. Il se pencha lentement…

J'entendis alors un rire, ce qui nous fit tourner la tête et nous redresser pour regarder d'où provenait ce bruit. Rémus et moi avions donc souri en constatant le spectacle que nos amis donnaient. Peter s'était endormi. En même temps, vu ce qu'il a ingurgité pendant le repas, je comprends. James faisait des chatouilles aux côtes de Lily qui se tortillait de tous côtés et appelant Maria à la rescousse. Malheureusement pour la rousse, sa meilleure amie était également occupée. Sirius lui faisait le même traitement que James faisait à Lily. Sauf que lui avait rajouté de l'herbe dans le cou de la brune. J'allais me lever pour aider mes amies. Solidarité féminine oblige !

Mais, Rémus avait prévu le coup puisqu'il me plaqua contre le sol. Il prit un brin d'herbe qu'il commença à faire s'effleurer contre mon cou. Je souriais déjà et le regardais dans les yeux. Il avait un regard tout à fait Maraudeuresque, soit un savant mélange de regard moqueur, joueur et charmeur. Il dût se retenir de rire tout de suite, il a dû tout de suite capter que je suis hyper chatouilleuse. Il descendit le brin d'herbe vers mon décolleté puis le jeta promptement. Je croyais qu'il allait s'arrêter car je rigolais déjà mais c'était pour continuer avec les mains sur mes côtes. Je riais à en perdre haleine. A mon avis, je devais déjà être rouge à force de rire. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux et avait de la peine à ne pas rire lui aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables d'après moi, il s'arrêta et me laissa reprendre mon souffle. Je me redressais enfin et vis que les autres s'étaient arrêtés et nous regardaient rieurs.

Le ciel s'était couvert pendant notre moment sur l'herbe et de gros nuages commençaient à venir vers le château. Nous allâmes alors en direction de celui-ci, non sans rigoler. Je me retrouvais alors en Lily et Maria, rouges également. Les garçons se taquinant quelques mètres derrière nous. Maria me regarda, taquine.

\- Alors, comme ça tu es chatouilleuse… C'est bon à savoir pour te réveiller le matin au dortoir.

\- Ne commence pas Maria, sinon je demande à Sirius, qui je suis sûre, se fera un plaisir de refaire ce qu'il vient de te faire. Je lui réponds, taquine également.

\- N'empêche qu'il faudrait peut-être préparer un petit plan pour se venger… commença Lily.

\- Lil's, on en parlera dans le dortoir. Rémus peut t'entendre… chuchota Maria.

Je pouffais alors de rire en regardant Lily qui marmonnait dans sa barbe pour montrer son mécontentement. Mais, je me tournais vers Maria, qui, comme moi, était tout à fait d'accord avec Lily. Nous devions nous venger, gentiment, de ces jeunes hommes qui nous avaient fait subir une horrible torture ! Je rigolais, accompagnée de mes deux partenaires de vengeance.

Et, Maria se retourna et poussa une exclamation. Nous étions seules dans le couloir. Les garçons s'étaient éclipsés pendant que nous discutions. Nous retournâmes lentement vers notre Salle Commune puis vers notre dortoir. Les filles prirent leurs devoirs et râlèrent sur le fait que je n'en avais pas encore à faire, étant arrivée une semaine après la rentrée. Mais, je me pris tout de même le livre de DFCM de cette année. Nous descendîmes vers la Salle Commune pour s'installer à une des tables pour faire les devoirs. Maria commença à faire un devoir de Botanique avancée. Elle m'expliqua rapidement qu'elle voulait devenir Herboriste pour le Ministère de la Magie pour répertorier toutes les plantes. Lily commença à faire son devoir de Potions ce qui, d'après ce que je savais sur la mère d'Harry, était sa matière de prédilection. Quant à moi, je commençais à lire tranquillement le livre de DFCM qui était des plus intéressants. Je me surpris même à prendre quelques notes qui correspondaient sûrement à celles prises de Lily et Maria sur les premiers cours de la semaine dernière où je n'étais pas. Nous travaillâmes pendant environ deux heures dans le silence. Je commençais à rattraper mon retard d'une semaine et ce fût beaucoup plus facile que je le pensais. Je me trouvais donc une passion pour la Métamorphose et la DFCM. Comme nous étions samedi, je pouvais donc me rattraper un maximum aujourd'hui et un peu demain pour être à niveau pour lundi.

Cependant, le calme dans la Salle Commune fût terminé avec l'arrivée des Maraudeurs qui éclataient de rire. Je levais la tête des notes de Lily sur les cours de Potions que je retranscrivais tant bien que mal sur mon parchemin et regardais les filles. Celles-ci se regardaient et regardaient les quatre garçons en levant les yeux. Cela me fit penser que ceux-là devaient sûrement avoir fait une blague aux Serpentards mais n'en fit rien paraître. Les quatre loustiques se dirigèrent vers notre table, hilares. Enfin, surtout James, Sirius et Peter. Puisque Rémus était les mains dans les poches mais souriait tout de même.

\- Alors, quelle blague avez-vous fait aux Serpentards pour nous planter en plein milieu du couloir comme des Veracrasses poisseux ?

Les quatre garçons eurent la délicatesse de rougir. Ils n'avaient pas dû faire attention qu'ils nous avaient en effet laissées toutes les trois dans le couloir et étaient sûrement trop occupés à planifier leur blague.

\- Désolés les filles. Nous voulions faire la première blague de l'année hier après le repas du midi mais c'est le moment où Sophie a surgi.

Les garçons s'installèrent autour de nous pour voir ce qu'on faisait.

\- Les devoirs ? On est samedi après-midi. C'est un peu tôt non ? se plaignit Sirius.

\- Tout d'abord, Black, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Ensuite, nous faisons ce que nous voulons. En plus, vous nous avez lâchement abandonnées au beau milieu d'un couloir. Enfin, Sophie est arrivée une semaine après la rentrée et voulait rattraper un peu son retard. Ce qu'elle a presque fini.

Les garçons se tournèrent dans un synchronisme parfait. Rémus se pencha sur les parchemins qui étaient étalés devant moi pour constater qu'en effet, j'avais quasiment rattrapé tous les cours. J'étais assez fière de moi car mes cours étaient très bien organisés et il ne me restait plus que les Potions à entièrement rattraper. Ce qui m'avait étonnée, étant une assez bonne cuisinière et sachant reproduire les recettes que j'avais à la maison, c'était que les Potions ne m'inspiraient pas vraiment. Je vis Rémus relever la tête vers moi, haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai mal retranscrit quelque chose sur un cours, Rémus ?

\- Non. C'est juste que… Je trouve que tu organises tes cours différemment.

Je me mis à rougir. En fait, j'ai fait un peu comme quand j'étais en cours de Comptabilité. Je lui répondis alors :

\- En fait, je suivais mes cours par correspondance quand j'étais chez mes parents. Donc, c'est peut-être pour ça.

\- D'accord. Après tout, chacun sa méthode d'apprentissage. Même si j'avoue que ta méthode est différente, elle a l'air compliquée mais très censée tout de même. Si tu as besoin d'un prof particulier pour t'aider, je me porte volontaire…

\- On s'en serait douté…

\- La ferme Padfoot…

On se mit tous à rire devant l'air renfrogné dudit Padfoot.

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et me redressais sur le lit. J'observais alors le dortoir et c'était ma première nuit en tant qu'élève de Septième année de Gryffondor à Poudlard. Nous étions quatre filles par dortoir et je me retrouvais avec donc avec Lily, Maria et Alice. Chacune avait son grand lit à baldaquin aux draps et aux rideaux rouges et or, ainsi que sa table de nuit, son armoire ainsi que sa malle devant son lit. La veille, je m'étais rendue compte que je m'entendais très bien avec mes camarades de dortoir. Je compris également que, par chance, ma pire ennemie, Mathilde Glass était en Sixième année donc pas dans notre dortoir. Nous avons passé la soirée de la veille à discuter et rigoler toutes les quatre.

J'entendis alors un mouvement dans le lit à ma droite et vis une chevelure rousse et très en bataille sortir des couvertures, Lily. Je me rendis compte qu'il était neuf heures seulement pour un dimanche, j'aurais pu quand même dormir un peu plus. Mais, je ne suis pas une Dubois pour rien. Mes parents n'étaient pas de très gros dormeurs. En me rappelant de mes parents, je cessais de sourire.

Je me repris rapidement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je n'avais, à part les uniformes, que la tenue avec laquelle j'étais arrivée, soit un jean ainsi qu'une petite tunique violette à manches courtes, avec un petit décolleté et m'arrivant juste au niveau de mes fesses et des baskets noires. Je me préparais donc et me mettais donc la tenue. Cependant, mon décolleté était assez visible car ayant en réalité 19 ans et non 17, ma poitrine était un peu plus grosse que les autres filles, je faisais un bon 90C. Les filles m'en ont d'ailleurs fait la remarque la veille après m'être mise en pyjama. Je m'attachais les cheveux en demi-queue lorsque j'entendis frapper. J'ouvris la porte à Lily qui se frottait les yeux comme un enfant, cela me fit sourire.

\- Bonjour Lily. Bien dormie ?

\- Bonjour Sophie. Oui, mais on s'est endormies trop tard. Ça m'énerve de m'être réveillée si tôt.

\- Je pensais à ça justement. Mais, j'ai l'habitude, dans ma famille, on est tous des lève-tôt. Ça t'embête si je t'attends pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Pas de souci. Je me prépare et on descend.

Je la laissais donc dans la salle de bain et allais vers mon lit pour le faire. Je regardais alors à la fenêtre et songeais à Rémus. La pleine lune avait eu lieu hier soir. J'espère qu'il a passé une bonne nuit et que ça s'est bien passé. Lorsque Lily ressortit de la salle de bain, elle me trouva devant la fenêtre et dans mes pensées.

\- So' est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Oh… Excuses-moi. Je vais te laisser.

\- Non, non. Ça va. Je pensais à Rémus. J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Normalement, ça se passe bien. Il va juste être fatigué aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, c'est normal.

\- Au fait, tu es très jolie comme ça.

\- Merci, Lily.

Je me tournais vers elle et vis qu'elle portait une petite robe verte qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des genoux.

\- Mais, toi aussi. Tu es très jolie. James va vouloir te faire pleins de bisous…

La rousse me sourit en rougissant.

\- Merci. Par contre, toi, tu vas être beaucoup regardée je crois. On descend.

Nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle où quelques étudiants étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je me rendis compte des paroles de Lily lorsque la plupart des garçons s'étaient arrêtés de manger pour nous regarder nous diriger vers notre table. Un jeune homme roux se dirigea vers nous en rougissant. Il me fit penser immédiatement à un membre des Weasley.

\- Bonjour. Je me présente, Peter Prewett. Je suis chez les Poufsouffles.

\- Euh… Bonjour. Je suis Sophie Dubois.

\- Je sais. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui sera organisée dans 2 semaines ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. On ne se connaît pas et là tu viens m'inviter.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je voulais essayer de te connaître pendant cette sortie et en plus, Lupin ne t'a pas invité, si ?

\- Non, mais, je ne vois où est le rapport avec Rémus.

\- Ben, peut-être qu'il a mis une option sur toi mais tu es vachement canon et il vaudrait peut-être mieux t'associer avec un gars populaire.

\- …

Je restais abasourdie par tant de confiance en soi et manque de tact. Je ne pensais pas qu'un membre de la famille de Molly Prewett, future Weasley pouvait être aussi exécrable et misogyne. Je vis James, Sirius, Peter et Maria entrer dans la Grande Salle et se diriger vers nous. Je rougis quelque peu et lui répondit avec hargne :

\- Ecoute, Prewett. Je ne suis pas une poupée que tu dois exhiber pour faire le beau. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les Maraudeurs, dont Rémus fait partie, sont des garçons très populaires dans cette école. Ensuite, Rémus n'a mis aucune option sur moi, il n'est pas aussi calculateur. Enfin, je ne viendrais jamais à Pré-au-Lard avec toi pour tout l'or de Gringotts. Maintenant, merci de me laisser prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquille avec mes amis.

Il était resté planté devant moi quelques secondes, prenant conscience de mon refus et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Je me tournais donc vers la table où mon thé refroidissait lentement. Je levais la tête et voyais que les autres me regardaient étonnés mais souriants.

\- Bonjour, Maria. Bonjour, les garçons. Comment s'est passée votre nuit ?

\- Bonjour, rayon de soleil. Cette nuit s'est bien passée. Répondit Sirius.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie. Me chuchota James.

\- Sophie, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'envoyer balader un des gars les plus populaires auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard ?

\- Oui et alors. Vu son approche de Neandertal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est populaire auprès des filles. En plus, il critique Rémus et m'a fait passer pour une catin.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça il a critiqué Rémus ? demanda James.

\- Pourquoi il t'a fait passer pour une catin ? renchérit Maria.

\- Il a fait passer Rémus pour un calculateur, sans aucun intérêt et non populaire.

\- Et tout ça parce que Sophie a un petit décolleté, il lui a dit qu'elle était canon et qu'elle devait traîner avec un gars populaire pour montrer ses attributs. Continua Lily à ma place.

Sirius essaya de se lever de colère mais Maria le retint par le bras et je lui fis non de la tête.

\- Mais, quel…

\- Peu importe, Sirius. Je l'ai bien mouché. Maintenant, si on allait voir Rémus.

Tous se levèrent sauf Peter, qui mangeait encore. J'espère qu'il n'a pas déjà commencé à traîner avec les Serpentards, futurs Mangemorts. Je faisais alors en sorte qu'on l'attende tous avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je me dis alors que peut-être que si les autres considéraient un peu plus Peter, il ne les trahirait pas.

Tandis que l'on attendait Peter, les hiboux volèrent à travers la Grande Salle. Le courrier arrivait. Je m'émerveillais alors devant ce spectacle. Un hibou noir et marron clair se poser juste devant moi avec un paquet et une lettre. J'en fus étonnée. Je n'ai aucune famille ici. Je pris donc mon courrier, caressais le hibou gentiment et lui donnais un peu de flocons d'avoine. J'ouvris la lettre et lis :

 _Miss Dubois,_

 _J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec vous dans mon bureau afin de discuter de votre nouvelle vie._

 _De plus, dans le paquet qui vous est adressé, vous trouverez la clef de votre coffre chez Gringotts dans lequel je me suis permis d'y mettre un peu d'argent pour vos frais. Vous trouverez également une bourse avec un peu d'argent pour vous. Il y a également les résultats de vos BUSES avec mes félicitations ainsi qu'une autorisation pour vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard._

 _Ensuite, le hibou est désormais le vôtre et s'appelle Caramel._

 _Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau Mercredi soir à 21 heures._

 _Bon dimanche à vous._

 _Professeur Dumbledore_

Je lançais alors un sort de rétrécissement sur les affaires et caressais Caramel avant qu'il ne s'envole. Il était très beau, noir avec des reflets marrons clairs et des yeux couleur caramel. Je vis alors que Peter avait, enfin, terminé de manger.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'infirmerie. Pendant le trajet, les garçons regardaient de temps en temps dans ma direction. Nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie où l'on vit qu'il y avait seulement deux élèves qui y séjournaient. Une jeune fille qui avait gonflé comme un ballon et Rémus qui était pâle dans un lit. Je mis doucement la main sur la bouche. Nous nous approchâmes de son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et nous sourit.

\- Salut les gars. Bonjour les filles.

\- Hey mec. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Un peu courbaturé.

Il lança un regard vers moi, je vis ses yeux descendre légèrement sur mon décolleté et il rougit quelque peu.

\- Bonjour Sophie. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bonjour Rémus. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait perdu ma famille.

\- Euh… Peut-être, mais je ne viens pas de vivre une… tu sais.

\- Merci.

\- D'ailleurs, Moony. Tu devrais la remercier pour autre aujourd'hui. Intervint alors Sirius.

Je regardais le sol, gênée.

\- Tu ne dois pas être aussi gênée Sophie. Tu as très bien fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as encore eu des problèmes avec Mathilde ?

\- Non, avec Prewett. Elle l'a rembarré. Du grand art, si tu veux mon avis.

Lily raconta alors ce qui s'était passé. Vu que le reste des Maraudeurs n'avaient pas eu toute l'histoire, ils étaient encore plus contents de moi. Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes à discuter et à rire des blagues de James et Sirius. L'infirmière entra dans la pièce.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit. Laissez Mr Lupin se reposer. Il sortira après le déjeuner. Ah… Miss Dubois. Venez avec moi. Que je regarde votre bandage au ventre.

C'est pas juste, je l'avais oublié ça. Je la suivi non sans râler quelque peu. Elle vérifia et constata que j'allais beaucoup mieux. Quand je sortis, je constatais qu'il ne restait que Rémus, qui s'était rendormi. Les autres m'attendaient dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ?

\- Je dois travailler mes Potions. C'est le dernier truc qui me reste à étudier pour me rattraper.

\- Oh non ! Une deuxième Lily !

\- Sirius, je te rassure que je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça mais, je dois dire que là, j'ai du rattrapage à faire.

\- En plus, ma Lily peut l'aider, vu qu'elle est la meilleure en Potions avec Servillus. Mais, lui ne compte pas.

\- Je ne lui ai même pas demandé. Lily, tu veux bien m'aider pour les Potions, s'il te plaît.

\- Pas de souci. Comme ça, on aura l'après-midi de libre.

\- Merci.

Les garçons nous suivirent tout de même vers la Salle Commune car ils devaient aussi faire leurs devoirs.

Deux heures après, j'avais enfin rattrapé les cours de Potions. Lily était vraiment une personne pédagogue. J'avais vraiment compris beaucoup de choses, de techniques à adopter. Les garçons étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs et marmonnaient de temps en temps. Je montais alors vers le dortoir pour ouvrir le paquet que j'avais eu ce matin même.

Je me mis sur mon lit et vis une petite bourse que je mis dans ma table de nuit ainsi que la petite clef de mon coffre. Il y avait également le papier d'autorisation pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ainsi qu'un parchemin avec les résultats de mes BUSES.

Examen de B.U.S.E.S de Sophie Dubois

Potions A

Métamorphoses O

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal E

Sortilèges O

Botanique E

Histoire de la Magie P

Astronomie A

Option

Etude des Runes A

Je regardais alors le réveil de Lily et vis qu'il était midi passé. Je descendis alors dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'étaient tous levés de leur bureau et rangé leurs devoirs. Visiblement, ils m'attendaient pour aller manger Peter en tête, nous sortîmes. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde nous regardait, enfin, surtout moi apparemment. Ma petite altercation avec Peter Prewett avait dû faire le tour de l'école. Celui-ci parlait avec une jeune fille blonde qui semblait boire ses paroles. Il leva la tête dans ma direction et détourna rapidement le regard, la tête haute. Nous dirigeâmes vers notre table et commencions à manger tranquillement. Je me pris une assiette de pommes de terres à la crème, avec une poêlé de champignons. A la vue de la viande cuite en Angleterre, je décidais de devenir végétarienne. Sans vouloir critiquer la nourriture de ce beau pays, au niveau de la cuisson de la viande, ils ne sont pas très doués. Par contre, la cuisson des légumes était vraiment bien faite. Les garçons chahutaient quelque peu. Je me tournais pour la énième fois vers la porte d'entrée pour apercevoir si Rémus était arrivé. Maria, qui avait vu mon regard me sourit malicieusement.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un Sophie ?

\- Euh… Non, Maria. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que ma chère, cela fait au moins dix fois en quinze minutes que tu regardes l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Je voulais juste voir si Rémus arrivait et s'il allait nous trouver en plein milieu de la salle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens. Il arrive.

Je me tournais brusquement, faisant craquer mon cou et par la même occasion ricaner mes compagnons. Il était là, au milieu de l'entrée et regardait la table des Gryffondors pour nous trouver. On entendit alors le rire typique de Sirius, qui ressemblait à un aboiement, allant tellement bien avec son animagus. Il sourit et se dirigea vers nous, s'asseyant à mes côtés, faisant sourire les autres.

\- Bon appétit à tous. Mmm… Ça a l'air bon tout ça.

\- Bon ap' Rem'. Enfin, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de viande Sophie.

\- Eh bien. Tout simplement parce que je suis végétarienne, James.

\- Oh ! On ne savait pas.

\- Mmm…

\- Rémus et Peter, on a bien compris que vous avez faim, signala Lily, ce qui fit rire le reste de la table.

Je me pris alors comme dessert un bol de fraises avec de la chantilly que je dégustais avec envie et douceur. Je sentis alors la cuisse gauche de Rémus bouger rapidement. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Je mis alors ma main droite sur sa cuisse, ce qui le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Je tournais alors la tête vers lui, souriant et vis qu'il était rouge et semblait retenir doucement sa respiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Rémus ?

\- Mmm… Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté de respirer tout à coup ?

\- Tu m'as surpris avec ta main.

Je retirais rapidement ma main, comme brûlée.

\- Désolée. C'est juste que ça m'énerve un peu quand quelqu'un secoue la jambe comme ça.

\- En même temps, Sophie, tu manges des fraises avec de la chantilly. Me fit observer Lily.

\- Et alors ? C'est très bon et c'est mon fruit préféré.

\- Je comprends ma chérie, mais cela peut faire un certain effet aux garçons. Renchérit Maria avec un regard suggestif.

Je regardais alors autour de moi et vis que la plupart des garçons autour de nous m'observaient avec les yeux grands ouverts, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Désolée.

\- Mais tu peux refaire ça quand tu veux ma belle ! Scanda Sirius en riant et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Surtout avec ce haut… me chuchota Rémus au creux de l'oreille.

Je rougis devant les compliments et eu la chair de poule sentant le souffle chaud de Rémus. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien en souriant.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que les garçons aient fini leur repas, nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes. Lily et James s'étaient presque précipités dans un recoin du château. Tandis que Sirius, Maria, Peter, Rémus et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Il y avait un peu de soleil, ce qui me fit sourire. L'herbe était verte, le lac toujours aussi noir, et les arbres étaient en train doucement de perdre leurs feuilles. L'automne arrivait doucement sur Poudlard. Nous nous approchâmes doucement du Saule Cogneur et je sentis Rémus se tendre légèrement à l'approche du passage secret qui le menait à chaque pleine lune dans la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius tourna la tête vers son ami loup-garou qui hocha légèrement de la tête.

\- Sophie, je vais te dire quelque chose qui est très secret.

\- Quoi donc, Sirius ?

\- C'est pour Rémus que cet arbre a été planté.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore l'a planté ici pour que je puisse me rendre à la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard pendant mes transformations.

\- Ah… D'accord. Tu préfères peut-être qu'on aille à un autre endroit. Je comprendrais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Certains endroits et certains jours me rappellent des souvenirs très… douloureux. Regardes, moi, je ne supporte pas le 25 mai. En France, c'est le jour de ma fête et ma grand-mère est morte ce jour-là, il y a quelques années.

En me souvenant de ce jour-là, je sentis mes larmes qui coulaient. C'était l'année de mes douze ans et c'était la pire de toute ma vie. J'ai vécu des moments très difficiles. Maria s'approcha de moi et me prit dans les bras. Pendant ce temps, les garçons furent quelque peu désarçonnés de ma réaction soudaine. Ils devaient se dire que quand je pensais à mes parents et ma sœur, j'étais beaucoup moins démonstrative.

\- Désolée… J'étais très proche d'elle. Plus que de mes parents. Elle était la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Elle est morte d'un cancer.

\- C'est rien Sophie. On comprend. On est juste étonnés parce que quand tu penses à tes parents que tu as perdus il y a peu de temps, tu réussis à ne pas pleurer. Enfin, pas comme ça.

\- Il y a des choses qui… Bref, c'est pas grave. En tout cas, Rémus, merci de ta… votre confiance. Merci de m'avoir dit ça sur l'arbre.

\- Pas de souci. Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que tu veux te reposer un peu.

\- Non, ça va. Si on retournait au château pour te montrer les différentes salles de cours pour tes premiers jours ?

\- Oh non Rémus ! On a déjà cours demain. Laisse-la profiter un peu. Déjà qu'elle a travaillé ce matin.

\- Tu as raison, Sirius. On a qu'à profiter encore un peu du parc.

\- Merci Merlin ! Ma Maria m'a dit que j'avais raison. Quelle joie immense !

\- Je ne suis pas Ta Maria, Black. Répondit assez hargneusement la brune qui rougissait.

Une sonnerie me réveilla brusquement. Je grognais dans mes couvertures et entendis un grognement dans le lit d'à côté. Apparemment, Maria aussi semblait ne pas aimer les réveils matin. Je m'étirais en baillant. J'ouvris les yeux et constatais que le soleil n'était pas beaucoup levé. Quelle heure est-il ? Je regardais le réveil sur ma table de nuit. 7h15. Je reposais alors ma tête sur l'oreiller en soufflant. J'avais mis mon réveil à 7h30. Pourquoi il a sonné aussi tôt ? J'entendis alors Lily se lever.

\- Lily, tu abuses. Laisse-nous dormir encore un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis le réveil à et quart alors qu'on l'a toutes mis à trente ?

\- Parce que je voulais ne pas être en retard à cause de la salle de bain. Sophie met tout son temps le matin dans la salle de bain.

\- Hey ! Méchante ! Hier, c'était dimanche, je voulais profiter et en plus, tu dormais encore à moitié quand j'y suis allée.

\- En plus, elle voulait faire tourner la tête de son Rémus chéri. Là, elle n'a pas besoin, il est déjà accro et elle n'a que l'uniforme à mettre.

\- C'est la sainte Sophie ou quoi ? Et Maria, qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il est accro ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Parce qu'il t'apprend à jouer aux échecs en rougissant à chaque parole, qu'il te regarde presque en bavant et qu'il a quasiment passé plus de temps avec toi hier qu'avec les garçons.

\- Tiens, Alice, tu es levée ? Toi aussi, tu taquines notre nouvelle dès le réveil.

\- Bon, Lily, si tu allais te laver vu que tu nous as réveillé plus tôt pour avoir la salle de bain.

A 7h45, nous descendîmes toutes les quatre dans la Salle Commune, fin prêtes pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner et commencer les cours. Ma première journée de cours va être un véritable défi. J'espère que je vais être à la hauteur. Je portais donc mon premier uniforme de Gryffondor avec fierté et me rappelais que j'en avais rêvé plus d'une fois lors de mes lectures. On entendit alors un boucan du diable provenir des dortoirs des garçons, ce qui nous fit sursauter. Puis, des bruits de pas et des rires se rapprochaient de la Salle Commune. On vit alors les Maraudeurs et Franck descendre les escaliers en se tenant les côtes tellement ils riaient. Franck se dirigea vers Alice pour lui faire un léger baiser, James vers Lily, Rémus s'approcha de moi en souriant et je lui donnais un léger baiser sur la joue et Maria fit de même à son cousin. Tandis que Sirius et Peter restaient en retrait, un peu gênés. Je regardais Maria, elle me sourit. Nous nous approchâmes toutes les deux des deux Maraudeurs et leur fîmes un bisou sur la joue de chacun. James rappela tout le monde à l'ordre, donnant le feu vert pour descendre manger dans la Grande Salle.

La Grande Salle était bien remplie. C'était un lundi comme les autres pour tout le monde, mais j'étais tout de même un peu stressée. C'était le premier jour de cours dans ce monde nouveau pour moi. Une fois assise pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je tournais la tête vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblant sentir mon regard, me sourit gentiment comme pour me donner du courage.

\- Tu as bien dormi Sophie ? me demanda Rémus en souriant.

\- Ca va. Mais, j'ai été réveillée tôt. Merci à Lily la tigresse.

\- On parle de moi ?

\- Oui, tu nous as réveillé trop tôt.

\- Oh ça va. Un quart d'heure avant le réveil, c'est rien les filles.

\- Ma chérie, j'espère que tu ne me réveilleras jamais un quart d'heure avant mon réveil.

\- Merci Jamesie. Surtout qu'elle nous a réveillé pour une raison pourrie.

\- C'est quoi ce surnom, Sophie ? Il est nul. Pourquoi tu les as réveillées ma chérie ?

\- Pour avoir accès à la salle de bain parce que Sophie a mis douze ans pour se préparer hier matin.

\- Mais…

\- Aaaahhhh !

Un cri retentit dans la Grande Salle, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Je tournais la tête vers la table des Serpentards et rigolais. Tous les élèves de la maison avaient les cheveux verts et le nez grossi et rouge. Tous les autres élèves rigolaient, les Maraudeurs en tête. Je me rappelais alors que les quatre loustiques nous avaient planté les filles et moi samedi, ce qui nous avait permis de faire quelques devoirs. Je regardais mes amies et la compréhension se fit sur leurs visages.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous nous avez plantées dans le couloir samedi après-midi.

\- On est désolés les filles, mais mission Maraudeur oblige.

\- Il fallait bien qu'on fasse notre première blague de l'année.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'approcha de notre table, là où nous étions avec les Maraudeurs. Elle avait un air sévère, qui, même si je la savais encore plus effrayante du temps d'Harry Potter, m'effrayait quelque peu malgré son jeune âge.

\- Messieurs Potter, Black, Pettigrew et Lupin. Est-ce que vous êtes allés jeter un sort à vos camarades de Serpentards ce matin ?

\- Non, professeur. Nous étions avec les filles quand nous sommes sortis du dortoir.

\- C'est vrai professeur. Répondit Maria.

\- Nous étions même avec Franck Londubat et Alice Dawson. Renchérit Lily et j'acquiesçais.

\- Bon, très bien. Allez en cours jeunes gens. Miss Dubois, bonne chance pour votre premier jour parmi nous.

\- Merci professeur. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

La femme me sourit gentiment et se dirigea vers la petite porte du fond de la salle pour sûrement se rendre à son premier cours. Je sentis alors quelques regards étonnés dirigés vers moi. Je vis alors tous mes amis me regarder étonnés.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Eh bien. Le professeur MacGonagall nous donne des cours depuis deux ans elle n'a jamais été aussi gentille envers un élève.

\- Mais, elle est gentille.

\- Ce que Maria essaie de te dire maladroitement c'est que MacGo est gentille mais sévère. Sauf, qu'avec toi, elle a été presque familière. Et ça nous intrigue tous je pense.

Je restais muette et ne savais pas du tout quoi dire. Je me levais, hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bon, on va en cours. Par contre, j'ai Potions mais je ne sais pas où est la salle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Suis-nous, on y va presque tous. A part Peter, Franck et Alice, qui ont Botanique.

\- D'accord. Alors à plus tard les amis.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les cachots où se trouvaient les cours de Potions et un peu plus loin la Salle Commune des Serpentards. On avait cours en commun avec ces derniers. Lorsque nous nous approchâmes de la salle de cours, les Serpentards qui avaient cours avec nous regardaient méchamment James, Sirius et Rémus. Ceux-ci marchaient nonchalamment, en tout cas pour James et Sirius. Rogue s'approcha de nous, avec ses cheveux gras verdâtres et son nez crochu tout rouge. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et avait l'air de trembler de colère. Quand elle le vit, Lily baissa légèrement les yeux. Je me rappelais qu'ils avaient été amis autrefois et surtout que Severus avait toujours été amoureux d'elle.

\- Tiens, les blagueurs et leurs poulettes !

Je vis alors les garçons serrer leurs poings de colère, Rémus y compris. James s'avança vers son pire ennemi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Servillus, tu devrais vraiment te la fermer un peu. Et ne t'approche pas des filles et surtout de Lily. On sait tous que tu as le béguin pour elle, mais que tu l'as trahi.

\- Oh Potter, tu sais quoi je…

\- Que tout le monde entre dans le calme. Messieurs Potter et Rogue tenez vous éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux pas de problème dans le premier cours de la semaine sinon vous aurez des points en moins chacun avec une retenue.

Le professeur de Potions venait d'intervenir, sentant venir une altercation entre les deux élèves. Je me rappelais alors que le professeur de Potions en cette période devait sûrement être Slugorn avec son club dont Lily allait ou avait fait partie. Tous les élèves partirent s'asseoir à la place qui leur était désignée, mais venant d'arriver, je n'avais pas encore de place attitrée. Je vis alors que James et Maria étaient ensemble, Sirius se retrouvait avec une jeune fille de Serpentard et qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, longs et bouclés. Elle avait légèrement un regard de fou. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle me faisait penser à Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus était avec un Serpentard qui ressemblait énormément à Drago Malefoy. Il avait les cheveux très blonds voire blancs et une certaine prestance. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas son père et donc Lucius Malefoy. Quant à Rémus, il se retrouvait avec une jeune femme blonde vraiment très jolie, j'en fus un peu jalouse mais me repris très rapidement voyant son écusson de Serpentard.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève de la maison Gryffondor. Miss Dubois, bienvenue à vous.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Vous pouvez vous installer juste à côté de Miss Evans. Elle va pouvoir vous aider si vous avez des difficultés mais pas de bavardages incessants s'il vous plaît.

Je m'installais à côté de la rousse en souriant sincèrement. Ce qui faisait que je me retrouvais sur la paillasse du premier rang, derrière Lily et moi se trouvaient Sirius et Bellatrix, m'informa Lily. Comme quoi, je savais reconnaître les personnages de mon livre préféré, même ceux que je détestais le plus et même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes.

Le cours commença donc et nous devions préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante en trois heures. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise pour préparer une potion pareille. Je me souvenais que Harry avait dû en préparer une dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé soit pour sa sixième année. Je commençais donc à couper les racines de Valériane dans le sens que Lily me suggérait.

La fin du cours arriva donc et je me sentais quelque peu vidée. Nous avions dû donner un échantillon au professeur Slugorn afin d'être notés. En sortant du cours, j'avais une faim de loup. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. En marchant, Rémus et moi, nous étions retrouvés épaule contre épaule et discutions.

\- Alors, ce premier cours ?

\- C'était assez difficile. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais fait que quelques potions basiques car ma mère ne voulait surtout pas trouver trop de matériel magique à la maison. Donc, heureusement pour moi que Lily m'a beaucoup aidé. Je te remercie d'ailleurs Lily.

\- Pas de souci. Mais, tu t'en es bien sortie quand même.

\- Mouai… En tout cas, il va falloir que je travaille un peu plus seule parce que pour les ASPICS on doit faire tout seul.

\- Enfin, une parole censée.

\- En fait, t'es une autre Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Non, Sirius. Justement, tu remarqueras que je suis le contraire. C'est seulement que j'essaie de prendre mes responsabilités et vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard par rapport à vous, je vais devoir travailler plus que vous.

\- Bref, Sophie a bien travaillé pour son premier cours. Conclut Rémus gentiment, évitant que Sirius et moi nous nous lancions quelques piques.

\- Toujours là pour défendre ta chère et tendre, Rémus ?

\- Non, Padfoot. Seulement j'ai faim et je ne veux pas entendre de disputes en mangeant.

Nous nous asseyons à la table de Gryffondor et je me servis une assiette de pâtes au blé complet et à la sauce tomates. Malheureusement, mon goût prononcé pour le parmesan râpé allait être mis à dure épreuve car il n'y en avait pas à table. On était en train de prendre le dessert quand Mathilde apparut dans notre champ de vision. Elle ne m'avait pas manqué celle-là depuis le temps.

\- Alors, Dubois. Apparemment, tu as réussi à intégrer le groupe des populaires sans problème. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour cela ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de sous-entendus.

\- Glass, quel déplaisir de te voir. Je vois que tu aurais dû porter la couleur verte des Serpentards dans les cheveux tellement tu envies les gens et les jalouses.

\- De quoi tu parles Dubois ? Le vert est la couleur de Serpentard.

\- Instruis-toi Glass. Le vert signifie aussi l'envie et la jalousie.

\- De toute façon Mathilde, Sophie n'a besoin de rien faire pour être amie avec nous, elle. Répondit Sirius.

\- Merci Sirius.

\- Mais, il a raison So'. Renchérit James et je rougis doucement. Tandis que mon ennemie palissait à vue d'œil.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de se mettre une tonne de peinture sur le visage et donner de son corps pour obtenir les grâces de quelqu'un ou pour être appréciée.

\- Même si hier, elle a montré ses attributs comme une gourgandine. Intervint Mathilde méchamment.

\- Tout d'abord, je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre. Ensuite, j'avais raison pour le vert, la jalousie. De plus, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de rembourrage dans mes soutien-gorge. Et enfin, la façon dont je m'habille ne te concerne absolument pas.

La sixième année, ne sachant plus quoi dire s'en alla sans demander son reste, rougissante. Mes amis me regardaient, presque admiratifs. Je me tortillais sur le banc, mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je pense parler au nom de tout le monde ici présent… Tu es géniale ! Tu as une sacrée répartie. Il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à toi. Sirius avait été le premier à s'exprimer.

Je rougis alors sous le compliment du chef des Maraudeurs et je pensais alors que c'était un honneur d'être complimentée pour ma répartie par James. Nous finîmes de prendre notre repas. Je me souvenais alors que l'après-midi allait être plutôt rude puisque j'allais avoir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serdaigle puis en option soit en cours avancés. Mais, heureusement pour moi, j'allais avoir cours avec mon loup-loup préféré. Nous partîmes tous au cours. Cette année, m'expliqua Maria, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été changé et c'était une femme prénommée Sandra Forlia. Peter participa à la conversation en me disant que c'était une italienne et qu'elle était très jolie. Il rougissait timidement, ce qui m'indiqua que la jeune femme devait sûrement lui plaire. Mes confirmations furent fondées lorsqu'en arrivant devant la salle de cours, je le vis se mettre directement devant la porte en attendant que la porte soit ouverte faisant sourire les filles et rire les garçons.

\- Sophie, si tu veux, tu pourrais te mettre à côté de moi pour le cours d'après. On peut se placer avec qui on veut pendant le cours avancé. Me proposa Rémus.

\- D'accord, Rémus. Mais, avec qui tu es d'habitude pendant ce cours ?

\- Avec James, mais, je pense qu'il va se mettre avec Lily maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensemble.

\- Et vous, c'est pour quand Rem' ?

\- James, il me semble que Lily a accepté de sortir avec toi au moins au bout de 4 ans à lui tourner autour, non ?

\- Hum… Dubois, tu es déchaînée aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas dit ça méchamment.

\- Mon pote chevelu, je pense qu'elle a raison sur ce point. Intervint Sirius.

\- J'espère quand même que…

\- Chut ! Ms Forlia arrive.

Peter nous avait interrompus et je pus comprendre pourquoi il en était fasciné. C'était une jeune femme vraiment très jolie. Elle avait le teint bronzé méditerranéen avec les cheveux châtains longs et bouclés, les yeux verts très clairs, un petit nez en trompette. Elle portait sa robe de sorcière couleur prune mais on pouvait distinguer de jolies formes discrètes mais sûrement très jolies. Je me rendis compte que la plupart des garçons de la classe, Serdaigles comme Gryffondors, la dévoraient des yeux. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment jalouse, sauf un tout petit peu par rapport à Rémus, mais, sinon, je comprenais. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle nous fit entrer en classe et je me retrouvais avec Maria au milieu de la salle. La brunette se pencha discrètement vers moi. Je comprenais qu'elle voulait sûrement parler de ma situation particulière.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu arrives à comprendre les cours ?

\- Merci Maria. Ça va. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours fait partie de ce monde. C'est fou quand même. Mais, je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore mercredi soir. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas l'informer de certaines choses que je sais à propos de cette période.

\- Mais, tu crois vraiment que ce n'est qu'un livre ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais pensé mais dans le monde dans lequel je vis oui.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de discuter car le cours commençait.


End file.
